


Family bonding

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Writer for hire [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunt May drops by for a surprise visit, but Peter and Wade hadn't told her about Ellie yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This was an other commission for DracoAries, thank you hun, hope you like it.

Wade opened the window of their bedroom in their condo, slumping in before helping his exhausted boyfriend in as well. Wade kissed him lovingly before he froze. The sound of two sets of laughter came from the living room. Only Ellie should be here.

“Peter there is someone here...”

“I can hear it to Wade...we can't go check in suits though...”

“I can and I will...”

Wade made his way into the living area where the laughter was coming from, expecting the worst, like maybe Madcap messing around with Ellie or something like that, but came to a stop when he saw a set breakfast table with Ellie and an elderly lady.

“Dad!”

“Good morning Ellie-Belly, Mrs Parker, I didn't know you were coming to visit...”

“Oooh please Wade, how many times do I have to tell you to just cal me May.”

“We weren't expecting you...”

“And I wasn't expecting you to have such an adorable daughter, are you hiding any more children I should know about?”

“Aaaah...we were going to introduce you two this weekend, we wanted to surprise you...”

Peter walked in dressed in slacks and in one of Wade's t-shirts as he spoke, using his hand to try and fix his mask head or at least make it look more like bedhead. He kissed May on her cheek lovingly before he sat down at the table.

“Peter have you been out taking pictures of Wade and Spider-Man all night again?”

“...Only part of it Aunt May, Wade called me when there were action shots to be taken...”

“Wade! You really should know better, what if he gets hurt?”

“I am sorry May, but if I don't do it he'll just following me around all night for Jamerson, this way I can control how much danger he puts himself into...”

“He's always been such a stubborn boy...”

Wade chuckled taking of his mask and gloves putting them on the table before he sat down next to Peter. Giving into the temptation to mess up Peter's hair even more as Aunt May stacked both of their plates with wheat cakes.

“Ellie was hungry so I made breakfast for all of you, because you two work too hard.”

“Thank you May, you're a godsend.”

“You're welcome Wade, just take good care of my nephew, he's a delicate boy you know...”

Wade suppressed a chuckle as Peter groaned faintly. He winked at Ellie who looked at her father's knowingly.

Peter dug into his wheat cakes to keep from arguing, his cheeks tainted with a dash of pink. He nearly jumped out of his chair as Wade squeezed his side teasingly.

“Very delicate May, I know, I take good care of him don't worry.”

“I know you do Wade, but worrying is my task, I raised the boy after all.”

“Well May, since you met Ellie would you like to do something with her today? Normally she was going to go to Preston while Peter works and I get some sleep before I go to my day job, but if you want... you can spend the day with her?”

“You trust me with your little girl?”

“May I trust you with my life, after all you're pretty much her grandmother, I shouldn't keep her from being dotted on.”

Wade smiled as Ellie cheered happily while Peter squeezed his hand under the table. It was hard to let Ellie out of his sight. Losing her again would kill him. Peter knew this better than anyone, but he knew Aunt May and Ellie would need this, he couldn't always keep Ellie trapped in a house with heroes, she had to live to.

* * *

Wade didn't go sleep, the moment May had left with Ellie he had become restless. So he did what anyone would do, he stalked them. Dressed in the marvel civilian starter pack, consisting of sunglasses, a cap and a dark hoody he followed them around from a safe distance, having called S.H.I.E.L.D. for a day off just so he could do this.

He smiled faintly as he watched Ellie have fun and laugh as she was in the zoo with Aunt May. They laughed together and had ice cream, but Wade was constantly checking their surroundings for a threat, he couldn't risk it. He had to make sure they both were safe.

Aunt May and Ellie spend the day looking at all the animals, talking and laughing together, but Wade was too far to hear what they were saying. He caught several pickpockets from the shadows, handling them in a stealthy manner.

He watched from the distance as Aunt May bought Ellie a plushy in the gift shop of the zoo when Ellie suddenly locked eyes with him and mouthed thank you. He turned red. Ashamed of having been spotted in his stalking he nodded and turned away.

Keeping his distance till they were a block away from the family home, where he made his way inside and freshened himself up, sitting on the counter with a beer when Aunt May used her key to come in with Ellie.

“Did you two have fun?”

“Yes Dad! Can I go out with Gramma May again some times?”

“Of course Ellie-Belly.”

“She's a very clever child Wade, you must be very proud.”

“I can't take credit for that, I only got her back a little while ago...”

“Well I see a lot of you in her, you're a good father Wade...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 5€ commisions are still open check the first post in the series for all info.


End file.
